


Open

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley as Castiel's infuriating neighbour who thinks they're friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

Two knocks, and Castiel answers. Crowley smiles at him from outside, and he shuts the door. Unlatches the chain, and opens it again. “What do you want?”

“Can I spend the night?”

Despite himself, Cas lets the infuriating neighbour that thinks they’re friends in. “Your girlfriend kick you out?”

“No, she’s got company. Suppose I should give them space.”

Cas can respect that. “I was just watching Game of Thrones.”

“Perfect,” he says, flopping down on the thrift shop sofa, “I was watching when he showed up.”

“... He?”

Crowley doesn’t look from the screen as he explains, “Lilith’s other boyfriend.”


End file.
